KOTOR:The Fall Of Light
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Thee months after kotor, a mysterious new enemy is striking from the shadows. The jedi in their time of darkness turn to Revan. However, Revan has troubles of his own as memories of his former life return to him, eroding at his very mind... R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**Knights Of The Old Republic**

**THE FALL OF LIGHT**

Prologue

**AN:Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is the first fanfiction I have written in a long time. I used to write a lot for this site, but I decided to write a proffesional novel. Needless to say that took up almost all of my time for the past year or so. However, I have completed the rough draft, and now have the spare time to work on this fanfiction. I will be updating about once a month, sometimes faster, sometimes slower. Since I'm still working on my novel there may be periods of two or three months at a time where I don't update.**

**That said, this story is set about three months after the events of the original Kotor. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please leave your reviews.**

* * *

Two figures dashed silently through the alleys of Courascant, brown robes fluttering behind them. One appeared to be in his forties. He had light brown hair and a full beard along with a moustache. The other was in his early-twenties, with dark messy hair hanging down to his shoulders, and intelligent brown eyes.

They slowed to a walk as they emerged onto a sidewalk next to a major traffic lane. Even at this time of night many speeders and other hovercraft raced back and forth as people from various walks of life went about their buisness. A number of people walked along the sidewalk.

"Looks like we lost them." The younger of the two said. This was Atronis Wrenn, a senior padawan of the Jedi Order who favoured the path of the Guardian. His lightsaber skills were superior to those of many Jedi Knights.

"Do not be so sure, my apprentice." The other said. This was Nar-Tun Kerundo, a Jedi Knight who favoured the path of a Consoular. Many in the Order believed he would soon be granted the rank of Jedi Master.

"But I sense no pursuit!" Atronis protested.

"Perhaps," Nar-Tun agreed. "But neither of us sensed them when they attacked either. I see no reason they would so easily give up."

"Then what should we do?" Atronis looked to his master.

"For the moment we keep walking. If we're lucky we can make it back to the temple without further trouble." Came the reply.

"But if they are still pursuing us then it is doubtful they would let us get so far." Atronis reminded him. Nar-Tun nodded his agreement.

The two walked for several minutes without incident. Normally they would have used this time to contact the temple, but ever since the attack their comlinks seemed to have failed. They were unsure of their attackers identities or numbers. They had been cloaked when they attacked, nearly invisible except for the tiniest distortion int he air. The attack had been fast and furious, and the jedi had chosen to retreat.

They reached the end of the walkway where a turbolift waited to take them to the upper-city. Without a word they stepped in and began the journey upwards. They were roughly halfway there when the turbolift jerked to a halt, throwing both of them off-balance. As Atronis regained his balance he caught sight of a second turbolift rising up next to their own. Looking through the transperasteel he was unable to see anyone in the adjacent lift.

"We must exit the lift, quickly!" Nar-Tun exclaimed. No sooner had he finished speaking than the side of the adjacent lift shattered, and something leapt out and onto the roof of their own lift.

Atronis ignited his blue blade with a _snap-hiss _and sliced the door. Nar-Tun pushed the broken door out and away with the force, and both jedi clambered out, climbinng the side of the lift until they stood on the roof. A figure in dark clothing crouched their, using a vibro-dagger to slice through the cables which hld the lift in place. One of them snapped and the lift leaned dangerously to one side.

"Master!"Atronis cried as he fell backwards. Nar-Tun sprang, catching his padawan by the wrist and using his momentum to swing him up and onto the roof. With his feet once again under him, Atronis ignited his blade and swung at the figure, who spun away as he pulled a small rod from his side. With a snap of his wrist it extended into a full length staff with electricity crackling at either end.

With a small growl, Atronis lunged again. The figure caught the blow on one end of his staff and redirected the blow towards the reamining cables, but Master Kerundo intercepted the attack with his own lightsaber. The two jedi shoved hard driving their opponent off the roof.

Another cable snapped, and the turbo-lift started to fall. The two jedi jumped away and slammed into the side of the adjacent lift. They grabbed onto the roof, and after a few moments worked their way through the hole in the side.

Kerundo pushed the 'up' button, and the lift moved upwards. Before long they stepped out into the upper-city.

"Finally! I was beggining to think we wouldn't make it." The padawan exclaimed.

"Indeed. We must move quickly." Nar-Tun looked around cautiously, then took a step. Behind him, a figure decloaked in the corner of the cab, and stepped forward. Nar-Tun gasped in shock as a vibro-dagger sank into his chest, and he was pulled back into the lift.

"NO!" Atronis cried as he whirled around, lightsaber in hand. The turbo-lift descended back towards the lower-city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Knights Of The Old Republic**

**THE FALL OF LIGHT**

Chapter 1

The jedi Temple was filled with the quiet whispering of nervous jedi. Nobody knew where the rumor had started, but they had heard that one of their own had been murdered. Right here on Courascant.

Some believed that it was Master Kerundo, whose apprentice had arrived alone at the temple some hours ago. He had refused to talk to anyone. They would know soon enough, for it was at that moment that the Jedi Council was called into session.

--

Atronis stood in the middle of the council chambers. His face was pale and exhausted looking. He radiated a combination of anger and sorrow in the force. To Master Vrook Lamar, Atronis looked like a man who was ready to quit.

"Jedi Atronis, you understand why we have summoned you?" Mastar Vander asked. Vandar was a short creature with pointed ears. Despite his small stature, he was incredibly powerful with the force. So much so that he had become the grandmaster of the Jedi Order.

"You wish to interrogate me about last night." Atronis replied.

"This is no interrogation." Master Kevar, the temples battlemaster, interjected.

"Then I can leave?" Atronis looked wearily at the gathered masters.

"Not yet. Something happened last night, something wich resulted in the death of your master. Whoever is responsible would have to be powerful indeed to preform such an act here of all places. We may need your knowledge to protect our order from further threats." Vrook said, carefully noting the young jedi's reactions. His expression changed not at all.

"Then ask your questions." Atronis said with a resignated sigh.

"You should show more respect," Master Atris, the jedi historian, declared. "There is no excuse for your lack of manners."

"Atris." Master Losh said, a hint of warning in her voice. Atris sank back into her chair.

Confident that the historian was done, Vrook said "I want you to describe last nights events step by step. We need every detail you can remember."

"Very well," Atronis proceeded to recount everything that had happened, from being ambushed in the lower city, to the brief skirmish on the turbolifts,to whatching his master be killed from behind.

"And then I returned to the temple." He concluded.

There was a moment of silence as the council considered this. Then the twi'lek Master Zhar said "Very well then. You are dismissed, jedi Atronis." Atronis took a small bow, and departed.

"This is all very troubling." Vandar spoke.

"Whoever is responsible cannot be allowed to escape, they must be caught!" Atris seemed almost angry.

"Vengeance is not our way, Atris. Nevertheless, I must agree." Kevar spoke.

"indeed. But who should we entrust this task to? Clearly this is to dangerous for an average jedi." Vrook added.

"I know who to send." Zhar added.

"Revan." Master Losh guessed.

"He is not Revan any longer, he left that life behind. he is Kent Narrando now." Kevar reminded her.

"Kent is a good choice. He should be sent at once." Vandar said confidently.

"He should be returning from his latest mission any moment now." Zhar said.

"Very well then, if there is nothing furhter, then I believe this session is over." Vrook stood, and was the first from the room.

--

Kent Narrando, once known as Revan, walked down the ramp of his ship, the Ebon Hawk. He had spent the past few months working with a republic strikeforce under the command of Carth Onasi in order to hunt down remnants of the Sith Empire. Now he took a deep breath of the fresh air that filled the Jedi Temple. But something was off. The serenity he normally felt here had been replaced be a sense of anxiety, and even fear.

"Something does not feel right." Sadi Bastilla Shan, one of the other jedi who had worked with Carth, and Kent's lover.

Also disembarking from the Ebon Hawk were the Catharr Jedi known as Juhani, and the always sarcastic Jolee Bindo.

"You are right. There is something, oppresive." Juhani said.

"Bah, I don't sense anything!" Jolee declared.

"You're senial." Kent informed him.

"The hell I am!" Jolee growled, then sighed as he said "Joking aside, it does feel off. But look, here comes Master Zhar."

Kent looked, and sure enough the twi'lek master was approaching them.

"Master Zhar, it has been some time." Kent greeted with a respectful bow.

Zhar returned the bow. "Indeed my former padwan. It has been to long. However, we have no time to catch up right now. I need to speak with you in private."

Kent instantly grew concerned. "What is the matter?"

"I shall tell you shortly, but in private." Zhar insisted. Kent exchanged a look with his companions.

"Go ahead, these two can unload the ship just fine." Jolee said, pointing at Juhani and Bastilla.

"Oh, and what about you?" Bastilla inquired.

"Me? I'm old. I'm going to go take a nap is what I'm going to do." Jolee informed her, then to Kent he said "Fill us in later."

"Sure." Kent replied, then followed Zhar from the hangar. They travelled through several hallways and doors until they found themselves in the secondary council chamber.

"Alright," Kent began. "Whats so important that only I can know about it?"

Zhar said "In the months since Malak's defeat, five jedi went missing, at different times and on different planets. At first the council had assumed that these jedi had been overwhelmed by the war, and left in order to lead a simpler life."

"I am familiar with all this." Kent assured him.

"Last night something changed. A sixth jedi went missing, but this time there was a witness. His padawan saw him be murdered by unkown assailants. Now the council believes the cause of so many jedi leaving, is far more sinister than we originally believed." Zhar explained.

"You believe someone is hunting jedi." Kent stated.

"Precisely." Zhar agreed.

Kent frowned. "Why would you not reveal this to my companions?'

"Because, the security of the order is threatened by more than simple assasins. Morale has never been so low among the jedi order. At least a dozen jedi are openly contemplating desertion, and their are others who are less open. If they were to discover that jedi are being hunted, that would be enough to drive them away. There are to few of us left to risk such a loss." Zhar explained. "The fewer who know, the better. You may tell your companions of the murder, but leave the other details out."

"My companions are trustworthy, they would not be careless with such a delicate fact." Kent said with a scowl.

"I apologize, but for the time being, keep this between us." Zhar pleaded.

Kent took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Very well, I'll withhold this information, but if they should ask, I will tell them."

"As is your right. Now, I need you and your companions to head to the scene of the crime and investigate this matter. Jedi Atronis can show you where. He is in his quarters." Zhar said.

Kent bowed and turned to leave.

"May the force be with you Kent."

"And with you Master Zhar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Knights Of The Old Republic**

**THE FALL OF LIGHT**

* * *

**AN:This chapters a little short I think, but I swear the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, Please take the time to review. I will be eternally grateful if you do.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Atronis had silently led Kent and his companions from the jedi temple to the turbolifts where his master had been killed. He hadn't spoken a word aside from the "Follow me." he had issued when Kent had come before him requesting his services as a guide.

"This is it." Atronis said emotionlessly.

Kent frowned. "You seem tired. We can handle the investigation without you if you wish to go get some rest."

Atronis seemed to consider the offer for a moment. "No, If you find anything, I want to be here. I need to know who killed my master." A note of anger had entered his voice, so subtle Kent almost missed it.

Bastilla on the other hand zeroed in on it like a Rancor on meat. "Be careful your feelings young padawan, anger leads to the dark side." She warned.

Atronis winced. "I am fine."

"Just take it easy kid." Jolee advised him. Atronis nodded his acknowledgement.

Kent took quick look around their surroundings. Pedestrian traffic had been cordoned off both here and in the undercity by Courascant security at the request of the Jedi Council. Speeder traffic was heavy, but then that was normal on this planet. He stretched out with his senses. He felt the aftermath of Master Kerundo's suprise as he was struck from behind, and Atronis's fear and anger. But he could sense no trace of the ones responsible.

"Whoever did it knows how to hide their presence well, I can't sense a thing." He informed the others.

"Well, that narrows the list of likely suspects." Bastilla commented.

"It would have to be someone who is highly profficient with the Force." Juhani concluded.

"So we're probably looking at the work of a sith." Kent seemed unhappy with the concept.

"Possibly, but I don't recall meeting any sith who could hide their force presence." Bastilla countered. "Unless of course you remember anything?"

"No. If any memories of my past life remain, they are to deeply buried to be noticed." Kent sighed. In truth he did remember little scraps of his time as the dark lord, but nothing that could help him here.

"Could it have been a different group of force users, like the Barren Do?" Atronis broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Possibly, but lets not speculate to much until we finish the investigation. Could you take us to the place where you were first attacked?" Kent asked.

Atronis looked back. "Of course." The padawan led them down into the lower city, and through a series of twisting allies until they arrived in a small opening near an abondoned wearhouse. Throughout the journey Kent continued to sense for any sign of the attackers. He only got the slightest hints of hostility, which could just as easily belong to an angry smuggler or banker as a dark force user.

"I still don't sense anything conclusive." Kent carefully examined everything around him, both with his eyes and the force. He did see a scorch mark on the ground, which may ahve been caused by a lightsaber.

Atronis noticed what Kent was looking at. "When they first attacked I tried to use my saber on them, but they used a sort of electric staff that was impervius to my lightsaber. It deflected my blow into the ground there. I would have been dead if Master Kerundo had not been there to parry the counter-attack."

Kent nodded. "Juhani, Jolee. Why don't you keep an eye out here. Bastilla, Atronis, lets go investigate that wearhouse." He sensed something off about the place, or more accurately, he felt less than nothing from it, like a void. It seemed like a good place to continue.

--

The wearhouse was cold and damp. There were several crates coated in layers of dust so thick that it was impossible to tell what color they may have once been. There were rust covered stairs leading to a series of catwalks overlooking the main level, and in the north-west corner of the upper-level was some sort of control room. He almost considered going to the second level to get an overview of this place, but the stairs did not look sturdy enough to hold the weight of a child, let alone a full grown jedi.

Kent strolled almost casually, with Bastilla at his right. Atronis, who was behind them somewhat, radiated tension and perhaps a hint of fear into the force. But for the moment he seemed to have his emotions under control.

"Alright, lets split up and look for clues." Kent said as he pulled his inactive saber from his belt. "Keep your sabers ready just in case." The other two nodded, and the three split up.

--

Atronis moved between towering stacks of crates and other storage devices. In only a few seconds he could not see either of his companions, and his only reassurance that he was not alone were their presence in the force. But even that sense seemed dilluded, as if he were looking through a mud-smeared window.

He pushed this from his mind as he rounded a corner to find a series of bedrolls and heatlamps lined up against a wall. It looked like someone had been here very recently. There was still a residual glow from the heatlamps, suggesting they had only been turned off a few minutes ago. His breathing became slightly heavier as a bolt of fear ran through him. His hands shook, and he gripped the hilt of his saber so tightly that he was afraid he might crush it.

He reached in to the force, trying to get a feel for whoever had occupied this space. Instead of the expected void in the force that he and the others had felt upon entering this place, he felt a dark presence coming up behind him.

His lightsaber flared to life and whirled about swinging his blade at neck height. A shaft of crimsom light intercepted it, and he found himself face to face with a young woman, a little older than he was from the look of her, wearing the outfit of a Sith Marauder.

"Hello Jedi." She hissed, then she struck.


End file.
